reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Castleroy and Greer
Early life Aloysius Castleroy was married, and his wife gave birth to 5 children before her death. Greer grew up with her family in Scotland before moving to France to serve her Queen. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Aloysius Castleroy was broken out of the royal cell he was imprisoned in at the request of Queen Mary. He saw Greer for the first time after he was released from prison when she was nine months pregnant. At first, he denies Greer's request to help her raise her unborn child, but comes around to be willing to be a father. Greer and Aloysius leave to raise their daughter. Season 4 With Friends Like These - (Mentioned) Greer arrived in Edinburgh, Scotland in time for Lola's funeral. She left Rose Castleroy behind in France with her husband, Aloysius Castleroy. Mary prepares her eulogy for Lola's funeral. Staying how Lola Fleming Narcisse was a mother and a wife. She was her lady and her dear, dear friend, and she shall never be forgotten. However, during the funeral, Mary became ill and had to leave early. Asking Greer to stay behind with Lola's parents. A Grain Of Deception ' - ''(Mentioned) Mary Stuart tried to talk Greer into staying in Scotland. Telling her, since her own arrival, she'd felt alone with no one to turn to. She adds she had to respond officially to Lola's involvement in the assassination attempt and had to confiscate her family's lands. But she still wanted them taken care of, so wanted Greer and Castleroy to move to Scotland and manage their lands. '''Playing With Fire Mary Stuart and Lady Greer were enjoying the sunshine, while eating fruit. Mary told Greer she'd help her set up her home for when Rose and Castleroy arrived from France. She added she could see why Lola spoke of her childhood in Scotland so fondly. And now Greer's daughter would get to experience the same. Notes * Lord Castleroy is 17th in-line for the crown, but since King Henry's death he is now the 16th in line. A Chill in the Air. * Greer first kiss was from Leith Bayard. Kissed. * Greer was brefly engaged to Lord Julien after her parents arranged it. The Darkness. * Greer cheated on Lord Castleroy by making out with with Leith after thinking he was dead. Slaughter Of Innocence. * Greer and Aloysius Castleroy marry in a lavish celebration. Blood for Blood. * Leith used his one favour with King Francis to rescue Lord Castleroy from interrogation & imprisonment. Mercy. * Lost their titles, lands and money for their involvement- no matter how slight- with the Protestants. Banished. * Mary Stuart found out Greer was 9 months pregnant and arranged to have Lord Castleroy broken out of prision. After they all left to raise their daughter Rose Castleroy together. To The Death. Quotes Lord Castleroy: I know I’m easy to make fun of. People do. I get very excited about things that matter to me. Greer Kinross: Like peppers Lord Castleroy: And kindness. And beauty. And warmth. I belive you have some wormth in your heart for this servant. A Chill in the Air. Lord Castleroy: Picking small bites from a banquet doesn’t suit a lady of your station. You must sit, relax. Enjoy a meal. The Darkness. Lord Castleroy: You are Catholic. You could never marry again. Lady Greer: Perhaps I have taken all the chances at love that I deserve. I’m sorry that I failed to love you in the way that you deserved. If you have found it with another, I won’t deny you your happiness... I release you from this marriage. Highland Games Appearances Realted Pages References }} Category:Couple Category:Together Category:Relationship Category:Married